His Secrets
by w a t e r m e l o n e y e s
Summary: Everybody has secrets- even Draco Malfoy. One shot. For 'The Secret Competition'.


For "The Secret Competition."

* * *

Draco Malfoy leaned back on the black armchair in the master bedroom of the Malfoy Manor. He sighed, unsure of what to do. His wife, Astoria was currently at Hogsmeade with their two year old son, Scorpius. Astoria was in over joy mode because she appearently saw Scorpius levitate his teddy bear a foot in the air. She, like any mother, was over joyed and decided that she wanted to reward him with candy. Draco couldn't be sure if Astoria just imagined it because she had been extra watchful lately for sign of magic lately. Her eldest sister, Victoria, was a squib and Astoria had been worrying that is was hereditory.

Draco let out a large sigh of boredom. He was starting to regret lying to Astoria he had work to catch up on. He personally wanted a day off but now they had been out for five hours- probably to go to Zonko's and the Three Broomsticks too.

He slowly stood up from his chair and starting aimlessly walking around the bedroom- looking for anything to entertain him. Then he noticed a small notebook peeking out from then Slytherin-green bedcurtains. He bent down to pick the book up. It was small- about the size of his two hands put together. He blew off a cover of dust and he noticed in black, cursive letters the book was titled "Journal Of Lists". He suddenly remembered where he had gotton the notebook- back when him and Astoria only just started dating she gave it as a gift for his birthday. He pretending to love the gift but just hid it under his bed. _Perhaps now would be a great time to start writing in it- better than being bored,_ he thought to himself.

Draco grabbed a gold pen- a muggle gift from Astoria's sister Victoria- from his night table. He wouldn't admit it but he found this pen much easier to write with than a quill- no ink spills. He walked slowly to the chair and sat down, journal and pen in hand. Slowly, Draco opened the cover. He remembered Astoria telling him that the journal had a prompt on the top of each page and the point was to make a list. Well she was certainly right- each page had a word or several in gold cursive on the top.

The first page said Wishes on the top. _Well I don't need a list of wishes- I have a lovely wife and son- in addition to my friends being happy_, he thought to himself, slightly annoyed. He started flipping through the pages. Favorite Foods...Favorite Stores...Favorite Bands...Favorite Scents (he wasn't sure if this journal was meant for guys)...Favorite Television Shows (though he had no idea what that even was)...Secrets. His hand stopped at the page titled Secrets. He thought that could be interesting to write about. Better than writing about his favorite scents. He took the cap off his pen and began writing:

_Everybody thought I was a squib when I was little. I didn't show magic till I was about seven or eight years old. I actually did want to duel Harry Potter in my first year but decided to trick him instead because I was afraid that he would be better than me._

_I dye my hair blonde. My hair was blonde when I was younger, but around my third year my hair was turning darker- the same thing happened to Aunt Bella. But I thought I would look too much like Harry Potter with dark hair and started bleaching my roots- like muggle girls._

_My dad didn't get all of his money...well honestly to be exact. When I was fourteen I started to question how a Ministry worker- even a high ranked one like my father could get so much money for this lovely manor. I found out that he imperios muggles and causes them to rob their banks._

_I always wanted to apologize to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Whenever I see them in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley or well- anywhere I see them, I want to __come up and apologize but I've always been afraid. Maybe one day I'll have the courage._

_I've actually always been jealous a bit of the Weasleys. Not because of wealth- oh no. But because of how many kids make up the family. I was an only child and I just wanted to have a friend when I was little. I mean Ron and Ginny and the rest had a million kids to always play with while I had no one. _

_I did kiss Ginny Weasley once. We were at a small party in the Ravenclaw common room during my fifth year. Daphne dared me to kiss her and I didn't want to refuse a dare and look foolish. Though right after I kissed her she told me to never ever talk about it again._

_Actually I may have kissed Loony Lovegood that night- I'm not sure._

Draco heard Scorpius and Astoria walk in noisily. Astoria yelled, "Draco! Are you in here? Scorpius saved a sweet for you!" She always had a loud voice. He quickly wrote:

_I hope I'll be a better father to Scorpius than my father was to me._

He quickly closed the journal and put the cap onto the pen. He slipped the journal under his bed and placed the pen on his night table. Astoria shouted, "Draco! Are you there or not?"

"I'm here! Coming!" yelled Draco in return, before opening his bedroom door to greet his son and wife.

* * *

I'm not too sure about this story- I think Draco may be a bit OOC.


End file.
